Halloween Tea Party
by Adventurelove28
Summary: Alice is living in the Hatter Mansion where the season is fall. The Bloody Twins asked her to dress up in a costume for the Halloween Tea Party Blood is throwing but will they pull a trick on her, give her a treat, or both?
1. The telling of the party

**This story is my first one so please tell me some ideas of getting the story to be better then it is.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Alice is living in the Hatter Mansion with the season in fall. Everyone there are busily preparing for Halloween; however, when Alice went by the gates looking for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, but they weren't there. She turned around and started to go back inside only to hear two voices whispering in her ear.

" Onee-san, where you looking for us?" Dum said whispering it seducing like.

" Yeah, were you looking for us?" Dee said the same way Dum had said.

" Of course not,"Alice said trying to deny there question while blushing deep red.

" Then why are you out here ? "

" If you are denying what you said "

" Okay! fine I wanted to find you two to jut talk!" Alice said frustrated that the twins got her.

Then the twins grinned at each other and pulled Alice into a very tight hug. After the very long hug, the twins started to ask Alice something.

" Could you dress up into a costume for us for the Halloween Tea Party boss is throwing for us tomorrow, onee-san," Dee and Dum said at the same time innocently.

"Huh? Halloween Tea Party? What are you talking about? " Alice said confused.

"You don't know about the Halloween Tea Party Boss is throwing tomorrow." Dum said.

" Boss is throwing the Halloween Tea Party for us because we were asking boss to trick or treat, but he said we couldn't so he decided to make it up to us by throwing this party," Dee said.

"Oh! I never thought that Blood could be so nice. Well, I gotta go." Alice said trying to run away.

Before Alice could leave, the Bloody Twins each grabbed one of her wrists and held on.

"Hey Onee-san, you never answered our question." Dee cutely said.

She kept thinking of some excuse to get away from this situation and then it hit her.

"I don't have a costume so I can't dress up. Sorry," Alice stated trying to get the twins' hands of her wrists.

"Don't worry about that. Boss said that he sent a costume to your room handpicked by himself," Dum said happily.

"Ehhh! Blood picked a costume for me. The costume had to be something showy knowing the pervert he is but if it is for the twins then I'll do it," Alice thought sweating.

" Okay fine I'll wear it but only for tomorrow night got it!" Alice demanded.

"Yeah! Onee-san is going to wear a costume for us," the Bloody Twins cheered.

* * *

**Review please. I would like to hear ideas and some nice comments of getting the story better.**


	2. The costume and a surprise

**A/N: This the new update and I also that I started on a new story already. Anyone can give me a request where I would do it if I have the time and can do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. I wish I did but then the story wouldn't be as good as Quinrose would make it.**

* * *

Alice went inside the building going towards her room hoping that Blood forgot to put the costume in her room; unfortunately, it was on her bed laying there. Alice sighed and went to see what it was. The costume was a plain yet cute red and blue nurse outfit with a few frills on the bottom of the skirt which were light blue on the right and light pink on the left. The skirt went up to her mid-thigh which looked really short and then she notice that there were also gloves and a hat. The pair of gloves were white with lace at the bottom, and the hat was the same color as the outfit with her name on it.

After looking at the costume, Alice put the costume on the dresser, went to take a bath, and then to bed. When she fell asleep, Nightmare visited her in her dreams.

* * *

In Alice's dream

"Hi, Alice," Nightmare greeted.

"Hey, Nightmare," Alice said.

" Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, a little but not fully."

"Why not?"

"It's because I think I might feel uncomfortable that there might be a fight with Elliot and the Twins."

"Don't worry. Blood would probably stop them and anyway the Bloody Twins wouldn't fight if they have your attention, Alice."

"Ehh, are you serious?" Alice blushed when she heard what Nightmare had just said.

"Yes. It appears that you are waking up. Good bye, Alice. Have fun with the surprise in your bed."

"Wait, Nightmare what do you - "

Alice then woke up and saw the Bloody Twins in her bed hugging her waist. Alice thought, " That was what Nightmare was said about the surprise. Well, today is there Halloween Day I'll allow this." She smiled to herself lost in thought when Dee and Dum woke up.

"Onee-san, what are you thinking about," Dum said.

Alice still thinking didn't hear what Dum said ,so he kissed her on the cheek to get her attention.

Alice snapped out of what she was thinking of and pushed Dum away while blushing very red.

"What are you doing, Dum?" Alice said still red.

" I just kissed your cheek, Onee-san since you seemed so distracted when you didn't answer me," Dum said with a giant smile.

" No fair. I want to kiss Onee-san." Dee whined.

"Ehh, I don't think you shou-"

Please, Onee-san. Dum got to," Dee pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Alice sighed and said, " Fine, but only on the cheek. Understand.

"Yes, I love you Onee-san," Dum said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, why are you two in my bed?" Alice asked.

" We wanted be the first ones to see you in your costume," Dum told Alice while clinging on her waist.

Doing the same thing to Alice, Dee stated, " That's right, Onee-san. Come on and put it on for us."

Dee and Dum were pleading and asking cutely with their innocent eyes that Alice couldn't resist and said," Fine. Just don't come in when I am changing in the bathroom. Got it!"

"Yeah!" the twins simultaneously said happily.

Then Alice went inside the bathroom and changed into her costume and then looked herself in the mirror. "Wow! This outfit really suits me even though I thought it would be very showy," Alice thought to herself. When she finished changing and came out of the bathroom, Dee and Dum saw how Alice looked in the costume which made them blush incredibly red and also had a very strong nose bleed that they tried to hide. Alice felt very embarrassed at both boys staring at her deeply.

" Dee, Dum, could you please stop staring at me like that. It makes me feel very uncomfortable," Alice said blushing across her face while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry Onee-san. We can't help it since you look so cute in that costume," Dum said now stopping to blush.

" Yeah Onee-san, the costume that Boss picked out is very pretty on you. Makes me want to kiss you," Dee said walking to Alice while Dum does the same thing.

" Why are you two coming close to me?" still blushing but even deeper red Alice said.

"We just want to see the costume on Onee-san a little bit closer," Dum replied hugging Alice around the waist.

" Is that not allowed?" Dee cutely said hugging Alice also on the waist.

" It is allowed but this closeness is just too much."

" It's not even close enough right, brother."

" Yes, I agree, brother."

Both Dee and Dum start touching Alice's breast and also started to kiss her on the cheek. Dee kissed Alice on the lips then with more force, and then pushed his tongue into her mouth while Dum kissed her cheeks and then started to lick them. Alice giggled at the way Dum started licking her cheeks but moaned when Dee kissed her with tongue in her mouth. Then Dee and Dum stopped and switched on what they were doing allowing Alice to breath. Before she could stop them from kissing her again, they rushed into her with kisses. After a few minutes, both of the boys stopped and said, "Onee-san we're going to continue this after the party so be prepared for our love." Then they rushed and went to get ready themselves for the party.

"There is going to be more later on," Alice thought blushing madly. " I guess I'll have to let them since this is there special day. I think I really fell in love with both of them." Realizing this, Alice blushed even more making her face even more red.

* * *

**A/N: How was good or bad? Please review. This story is dedicated toward my first reviewer MaApDpNlEeSsS. I hope you guys liked it. Try reading my other story if you want to. I am thinking of a putting up a poll for one story I might create or for a story I have now. Thank you for reading this story.**


	3. Trick-or-treat

**A/N: Early Halloween Treat. Hope you enjoy this. I am sorry if I made any grammer or punctuation mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Nighttime finally came and the party started. When Alice arrived at the party, Dum noticed her first and told Dee that she came. They both quickly went to cling on her very tightly making Blood's head to turn to see her. Blood walking towards Alice spoke, " My, my Alice. You look wonderful in that costume."

Alice blushed a hint of pink at his compliment said, "Thank you, Blood. I thought the costume you would pick would be a bit showy but I must give you credit of picking something not too revealing."

"Young lady, I would say that you do think lowly of me."

" Oh, well then I apologize for my behavior."

" That is fine since you so entertain me well with your expressions. Anyway, do you like the way I planned this party."

" Yes, I do. The theme goes very well with Dee and Dum."

"Hey Alice, Boss, Stop ignoring us like we don't exist right, brother," Dum stated with a pout.

"Yeah, stop pretending that we aren't here," Dee added also with a pout.

"Sorry, Dee, Dum, I didn't mean to," Alice apologized looking at the twins.

"Well since you boys interrupted my talk with Alice, I will be leaving now," Blood plainly said while walking towards Elliot.

" Onee-san, what do you think about my costume?" Dee said waiting for Alice's comment impatiently. Dee was a werewolf with gray paws and ears. He wrapped his body around with toilet paper.

" I think you look really cool," Alice commented.

" Really yeah. Onee-san says I look cool"

" What about me, Onee-san?" Dum asked. He was wearing a scary faced pumpkin on his head and a magenta shirt underneath a dark blue-ish cloak looking like a ghost.

" You also look cool."

" Thank you Onee-san," Dum told Alice and hugged her around the waist while Dee joined in by hugging Alice also. Then the both of them kissed her on her cheeks where she blushed slightly at the touch.

Alice asked Dee and Dum, " Are you two enjoying the party?"

" Kind of, " Dum said with a bored expression.

"Why?"

" There is nothing to do here. We can't play with anyone and boss doesn't let us play pranks, Dee said with the same expression as Dum until he came up with an idea.

" What is with that look?!" Alice asked nervously.

" Well Onee-san, I was thinking that we should go to your room and play with us," Dee said mischievously with a smile.

" Yeah! That is a great idea, brother," Dum told Dee with the same smile.

" Ehhhhh! Wait! I don't think that is -" Alice didn't finish her sentence when the twins started to drag her to the room she is staying at.

" Don't worry, Onee-san," Dum said while running holding Alice's left wrist.  
" We'll take good care of you. Now let's get started, brother," Dee said doing the same thing but holding Alice's right wrist.

" Wait, what do you mean?" Alice struggling to get out of their grasp ended up failing said without getting an answer to her question.

The three of them went inside Alice's bedroom where the twins pushed her down on her bed.

Dee started by kissing her neck while Dum kissed Alice on the lips making Alice shiver. Dum then entered his tongue into Alice's mouth making her moan a little, and Dee started to take of some of Alice's clothing of making her blush really red.

" Hey, wait a minute. Stop this behavior," Alice demanded angrily blushing madly while pushing Dee and Dum off her.

" Why, Onee-san?" Dee said kissing her face.

" Yeah, why can't we, Onee-san?" Dum asked kissing her face too.

" It's just that we can't miss the party Blood spent so much time on preparing," mumbled Alice.

" Is it that Onee-san wants to see boss."

" Is it?"

" No." Alice deadpanned when the both of them asked.

" Then what is it? Dee said a bit with anger.

" Maybe Onee-san doesn't like us, brother," Dum said sadly.

" N-No. That isn't it.

" What is it?! Dee and Dum asked Alice with sad eyes.

Alice averted eye contact with them and said with a heavy blush, " I don't like being touched with clothing on."

" Hahahaha," Dee and Dum laughed heavily clutching their stomachs.

" Hey what's so funny?!" Alice angrily said at them with a blush.

" Onee-san, you fell for our trick," Dum still laughing said.

" A trick. That was a TRICK!" Alice shouted at them.

" Yeah. I can't believe you fell for it. We both knew that you hated being forced to do sexual things," Dee said calming down from the laughing.

" I can't believe that I fell for that," she said thinking that she was an idiot for falling in their trap.

" Onee-san, not all of it was a trick," Dum calmly said.

" What?" Alice now looking very confused.

" We really do love you when we kissed you," Dee told her taking off his clothes and pushing down Alice again.

" Let's give you a treat now since the trick is over," Dum said doing the same thing

that his brother is doing.

" Ehh," Alice blushing when both boys started to strip and taking off her clothes as well.

" Trick-or-treat, Onee-san," Both boys happily said beginning their little sexual game.

* * *

Meanwhile at the party:

" Those rotten kids ditched the party without even saying anything," Elliot told Blood madly.

" Now, now Elliot. It's their holiday after all," Blood said.

" I suppose so," Elliot sighed. "I just hope they don't make Alice unhappy."

" I'm sure that the will keep the young lady comfortable."

" Fine but still," Elliot contiuned rambling about how the twins could make Alice uncomfortable.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Review. Opinions of any kind. Any suggestions you can give me? **

**Please go vote on the poll for my other story to progress.**

**Personaly I didn't really like the ending of this story, but I tried my best.**

**The part of the party was to just to let you know if anyone noticed Dee, Dum, and Alice's absence and apparently it did go noticed. **


End file.
